The Phantom Menace
Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace is the first Chapter in LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game and LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga. Story A Republic Cruiser landed in the Trade Federation Control Ship. Two Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn emerged from the ship and were greeted by TC-14. Meanwhile, the ship was blown up and the Jedi sensed it. They went to a MTT Cruiser to escape. When they landed on Naboo, they met a Gungan named Jar Jar Binks who led them to the underwater city of Otah Gunga, where the Gungan leader Boss Nass refused to help the people of Naboo. Qui-Gon used a Jedi mind trick on him, forcing Nass to give them permission to use the Bongo. When they arrived in Theed, Battle Droids held Queen Amidala and her bodyguard Captain Panaka hostage. Qui-Gon rescued them while Obi-Wan had difficulty working his lightsaber. His lightsaber finally turned on when the battle droids were defeated. They went their separate ways but met again in the third area of the level. They found the Naboo Cruiser and flew to Tatooine. They were meant to go to Coruscant but the hyperdrive broke. Qui-Gon, Padmé, R2-D2 and Jar Jar went to Watto's shop to buy a new hyperdrive. However, Qui-Gon couldn't afford it, so a young boy named pointed to a poster of the Boonta Eve Podrace. Anakin won the race and gave Qui-Gon the prize money. Qui-Gon bought the hyperdrive and they flew off. They arrived in Naboo (as Coruscant wasn't seen in this part of the game). There convinced Boss Nass and the Gungans to fight alongside her in the Battle of Naboo. In the Naboo Plains, the Gungans prepared for battle as an MTT fired at the forcefield and unloaded thousands of battle droids. Meanwhile, Padmé and her troops in Theed fought Battle Droids, Droidekas and freed 6 pilots. Anakin went into a Naboo Starfighter with Artoo. Anakin managed to destroy 2 Droidekas with the ships blasters before flying into space. The Jedi encountered Darth Maul. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon decided to fight Maul while Padmé and Panaka took the long way. During the battle, Qui-Gon was stabbed by Darth Maul. Obi-Wan sliced Maul in half as revenge for his fallen master. Meanwhile, Anakin destroyed the Control Ship and all the Battle Droids the Gungans were fighting went haywire. There was a huge celebration with Boss Nass announcing peace. Levels #Negotiations #Invasion of Naboo #Escape from Naboo #Mos Espa Pod Race #Retake Theed Palace #Darth Maul Bonus Levels *Pod Race (Original) *Anakin's Flight *Theed Palace *Tatooine Characters *Qui-Gon Jinn *Obi-Wan Kenobi *TC-14 *Jar Jar Binks *Queen Amidala *Padmé (Battle) *Padmé *Captain Panaka *R2-D2 *Anakin Skywalker (Boy) *PK Droid *Battle Droid *Battle Droid (Security) *Battle Droid (Commander) *Droideka *Gungan *Captain Tarpals *Boss Nass *Royal Guard *Watto *Sebulba *Pit Droid *Darth Maul Differences from the film *TC-14 helps Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan through the Saak'ak. This was added to show the player how to switch characters and open doors. *In the game, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are together on Naboo, but in the film, they are separated. *In the game, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan meet Jar Jar Binks smelling the flowers. In the movie, they meet Jar Jar running away from animals. *The sando aqua monster scene is omitted. *In the game, Amidala and Captain Panaka shoot droids in Theed before their return to Naboo, but in the movie, they don't. *Also in the game, the Queen and the Jedi are separated, but in the film, they aren't. *The dinner at Anakin's home and Darth Maul's arrival on Tatooine are omitted. *Shmi Skywalker is not present in the game. *C-3PO is seen fully built, though in the movie, he is "naked." *In the game, Qui-Gon doesn't meet Darth Maul on Tatooine, but in the film, he does. *All scenes on Coruscant are omitted, although the events that took place there are mentioned in the rolling title of the fourth level. *The Naboo Space Battle is omitted in the first game, but appears as a bonus level in . *In the movie, Obi-Wan gets separated from Qui-Gon during the fight with Darth Maul. However, in the game, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon don't get separated at all. *In the game, Darth maul's lightsaber is not cut in half. *In the game, When Obi-Wan uses cuts Darth Maul in half, only his torso falls into the hole. Darth Maul's legs were seen looking left and right. *Nute Gunray and Rune Haako are omitted, but they are featured in . *Daultay Dofine is omitted. *Qui-Gon's funeral is omitted, most likely for time reasons.